


You've Got Time

by InternetEm



Category: GLOW (TV 2017), Once Upon a Time (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Nicky Nichols - Freeform, Orange is the New Black References, Prison, Romance, emma swan - Freeform, odeya rush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetEm/pseuds/InternetEm
Summary: Marnie Oaks, a 19 year old bored and disheartened girl, finds herself seeking adventure and turning to crime. Her new lifestyle takes her down a dangerous path that could change her forever but will she prefer it to her old life.Involves LGBTQ content // mildly offensive language





	You've Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to imagine the characters as you like but this is who I personally imagine them to look like: 
> 
> Marnie Oaks is played by the actress Odeya Rush  
> Emma Swan is played by the actress Jennifer Morrison  
> Nicky Nichols is played by the actress Natasha Lyonne  
> Bash Howard is played by the actor Chris Lowell

Marnie was never talented or skilled at anything, in fact she felt she was average at best at most things. Her parents, teachers and even her friends told her multiple times that she would find a passion, she just had to give it time. Well it had been 19 years and the lonely girl was still stuck in a boring loop called life, doing nothing - trying to study at university but feeling once again average.  
Marnie needed something, anything, even if it was stupid like crime. Crime. Her imagination thought it could be fun; her busy conscience understood it would be a definite risk but a bit of excitement in her dull and dreary life. Marnie was aware that her parents would disown her, but lets be honest they did a few years back when they realised she would never be the perfect princess they always dreamed of having. Maybe, if she moved far enough away they wouldn't have to know what their daughter was up to. Crime - but what sort? 

It was a Saturday evening, the sun was no longer shining and the darkness was rapidly absorbing the sky. Marnie was in her most common state - daydreaming. She preferred to live in her head; it was under her control and anything was possible. Unlike in the real world, she could choose all of the five W's (who. what, where, when and why) without any limitations. Marnie's friends had all dispersed to universities far and wide; she remained in her home town, living with her parents and driving to her local school everyday. She could have gone with Joanne to London and had an amazing time but she chose the easy route. On the positive side she was saving a lot of money but her happiness was declining more and more each time she woke up from a magical dream full of adventure. As Marnie laid on her childhood bed, she thought about how she was about to start the second year of her repetitive university. She daydreamed about running away. She daydreamed about meeting the love of her life. She daydreamed about her future. Then she napped out of it asking herself 'what future?'.  
That's when it hit her. She pushed the straggles of dark hair out of her face and logged onto her laptop. 

"Okay" she began to think out loud, "lets see... hmmm how about America - land of the free". One thing Marnie was good at, like most crazy teenage girls, was research and in some respects investigating! Pages of information about states, prices, jobs, safety, lifestyles and flights later and Marnie's wild mind was set on moving to America - California to be specific. Once her mind was made up, only reality could get in her way. Reality was Marnie's worst enemy but this time she was ready to defeat him. She wrote a long list of things she would need, gathered up all of her savings and made a note to go to the bank on Monday. Now all she needed to do was drop out and break the news to her family. Marnie went to bed happy and woke up happy, the change had already begun and she was more than excited. Now for once in her life she would make one of her dreams an actual reality.


End file.
